A Date With A Psycologist
by TymanTB
Summary: When he realised she liked him, he knew where to get his first guinea pig. Pre-Batman Begins, Jonathan/ScarecrowXOC/Student Oneshot, Please Read And Review!


**A Date With A Psychologist**

This is based pre-Batman Begins, before Dr. Crane worked at Arkham and he was a professor. I've read Scarecrow's Wikipedia page, so some small details are from there. This is also my first intimate scene, so bare with me. Please Read & Review.

**7:45PM**

I sat in my room, and checked my hair for the fifth time in the mirror. I had straightened my usually curly shoulder length brown hair until there wasn't a single hair that wasn't completely flat. I gave a small smile in the mirror, opening my eyes as wide as I could, to double-check my mascara. I sighed, I thought I looked alright, but it didn't matter what I thought I looked good. It mattered if _he_ thought I looked good.

I usually didn't go on dates, but this was an exception. I was a psychology student at Gotham University, which meant I spent all my time working, sleeping or studying. I wasn't doing very well at the later. I was failing my courses, and I wouldn't be coming back next semester if I didn't pass my least favourite class, with my favourite professor-Doctor Jonathan Crane.

It wasn't that I wasn't intelligent, it was that it was hard to focus on lectures when the tall, brunette, glasses wearing man who could only be a year or two out of university himself was constantly looking at me. I had a huge crush on the professor, and doubted anything would come from it, until last week. I was just leaving class, when professor Crane asked me to stay for a few minutes after class.

"_Yes Professor Crane?" I asked timidly, wondering if he was asking me to stay to tell me about how I was failing his class-like I didn't already know._

"_I noticed your recent test scores were, below average. I assume you know this already." Professor Crane began to explain, and I nodded slowly, "I was thinking, I'd hate to see intelligence such as yours go to waste. It's not that you're unintelligent, quite the opposite, actually, I was wondering if perhaps if you are available next Friday night, we could go someplace quiet, and discuss your, marks." The professor continued, looking at me through his glasses, giving me one of his 'I'm judging you looks' he gives when he returns a paper._

"_Professor Crane, are you asking me out?" I said, stunned, then mentally slapped myself, of course he wasn't, he was just-_

"_For a lack of better words, yes. I am asking you out." He replied, cutting off my thoughts and causing me to blush. He smirked._

"_Alright, that would be, nice." I said, smiling politely, my face red. Oh my god, Jonathan Fucking Crane is asking me out. He smirked, and looked down to mark his papers. "Should I bring my textbook, or?" I asked, nervously._

"_No, but bring whatever you would on a date. I'll pick you up at eight. Where do you live?" He asked without looking at me. I quickly gave him my address before telling him I had to go to my next class. I was about to leave, when he called,_

"_Also, please don't tell anyone about this, I could get in trouble for finding a student so, alluring."_

It had been almost a week and a half since then, and Professor Crane was supposed to pick me up in five minutes. I was nervous. I hadn't been on a date in years, and then it occurred to me. If I did it with Crane, he might just find it good enough to raise my grade, and if he didn't, well then I could easily threaten to tell the staff that Crane and I had had sex, something which I knew was frowned upon by the University Staff. I looked up as I heard the doorbell ring from the front hall, grabbed my bag and ran to the door.

**8:30PM**

"So, how do you like it?" Professor Crane asked, looking at me, speaking for the first time since we ordered our meals at the restaurant.

"It's wonderful, Professor. Can I call you Jonathan?" I asked awkwardly, I found it slightly odd to be on a date with someone, and have to call them by there title.

"I prefer Doctor Crane, if that's alright with you." He looked up, and smirked. I nodded, and felt myself go red, it was kinda hot, the way he seemed so damn professional. Like he was in total control and he knew it. I looked up, and noticed how he was staring at me, so intently with his ice-blue eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. I gave him a light smile, and he looked away.

Once we had finished eating, he offered to pay, which I didn't decline, and he drove me home. We pulled into my apartment's parking lot. I turned to him, and noticed how for the first time this evening, he looked nervous.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" I asked, trying to breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure." He spoke quietly, not looking into my eyes.

**10:15PM**

I regretted letting the Professor in as soon as we came in. I had completely forgotten what a mess my apartment was. There were clothes all over the floor in my room, the bathroom had pads and tampon boxes everywhere (they were on sale), my kitchen was a mess, I don't think I even had tea.

"It's very, nice?" Dr. Crane attempted to compliment, frowning while eyeing a pair of my underwear lying beside the door outside my bedroom door.

"Sorry, between work, and classes and studying, I don't have much time to clean." I said genuinely embarrassed, and following his eyes, kicked the underwear into my room and walked over to the kitchen counter to look for tea. He looked at me and smirked,

"You don't want me seeing your underwear?" Dr. Crane asked while taking a step towards me. I could feel myself going red.

"No, I just-" I attempted to say before he took another step towards me and pressed me against the counter, causing me to gasp and cut off my sentence.

"What is it?" Dr. Crane asked, before moving his hips towards me, causing my hips to buck unwillingly against him. "You want me to stop?" He whispered in my ear seductively leaning in to my shoulder. I moaned loudly,

"No, Dr. Crane, don't." I moaned before he moved closer, grinding his manhood against my stomach. He slowly kissed my neck, causing me to moan again. I hadn't been with a guy since, well, before this semester had started. I wasn't a partying girl.

"You like that?" He asked slyly, stopping to ask his question, I moved my hips against his waist without realising and felt him stiffen.

"Yes, I, please, don't stop." I moaned,

"You do this a lot?" He asked suddenly, pulling away from me. "Do you go on dates with men you barely know, and have sex with them after?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him, he had a strange look in his eyes. They were darker, and his voice sounded almost, deeper.

"Never mind, why don't we have a drink or something first?" He stated calmly, "I'll get something from the fridge. What do you want?" He asked suddenly, and I noted his arousal was no longer visible in his face.

"Water." I croaked, disappointed. I really did find him attractive, and I blew it. He pulled away and went to the fridge, and grabbed two bottles. He turned around for a second, and then handed me one that he opened. I drank it quickly, my throat feeling dry.

"May I use your restroom?" He asked quietly, and I noticed how he was back to how he was earlier, calm, and seemed in control. He wasn't really asking, he was telling me. I nodded slowly, and watched as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I finished the water bottle, and sighed. I blew it again.

I looked towards the door. I sighed. I embarrassed myself, and now I'm going to fail my physiology class. I was a failure. I looked away from the door and screamed. Here, on the floor were thousands of maggots, covering everything. I shrieked again. I screamed and screamed, I could feel them crawling up my legs.

"DOCTOR CRANE!" I shrieked and looked away to the door and screamed again. There, stood a scarecrow. Tall, with a head covered in a burlap sack that looked as if it had been ripped and re-sewn multiple times. I screamed again as it got closer, and I could see the maggots falling out of its mouth. I saw it's icy blue eyes, the last thing I saw as I screamed again and again until everything was black.

**A Few Months Later**

I heard the woman open the door, but I was facing the other way, my eyes squeezed shut. I could still see it, every time I closed my eyes, the maggots, the scarecrow. I had been laying on my apartment floor for what felt like hours before anyone found me. I didn't have any memory of what happened before, just that the maggots, and that awful scarecrow.

"Listen, honey." I heard the woman say quietly, and I nodded to acknowledge I was listening, "We have a new head psychologist, and he wants to talk to you, is that okay?" She asked quietly, and I nodded once again. I stood up and she walked me out of my cell to two guards who walked me to the interrogation room. Unlike most of the inmates, I wasn't dangerous, so I only had guards to make sure I didn't hurt myself.

I sat down at the chair, and closed my eyes, and heard the psychologist enter the room. This wasn't the first one who had attempted to figure out what was wrong with me, but that wasn't the first thing he asked me, unlike some of them.

"How are you?" He asked, quietly. His voice sounded slightly familiar, but I couldn't recognize it. I whispered fine and slowly looked up at the man. He had short black hair that went just above his ears, full lips, a well tailored suit, and oh god those eyes. Those chilling, ice blue eyes that seemed to look right into me. I gasped, and he smirked for a second, before he mockingly asked,

"Do I look familiar?"

I screamed, I covered my eyes and shrieked, absolutely terrified. I looked into his eyes again, and screamed before flinging myself off the chair and onto the floor, sobbing. I curled into a ball, before whispering, over and over,

"Scarecrow, scarecrow, scarecrow."


End file.
